The invention relates to a bandage, e.g. forearm bandage or upper arm triple traction bandage, with a first bandage strap engaging on a ring and forming a loop or similar, and with at least one second elastic bandage strap which likewise engages on the ring and encloses a cable which at one end is secured on the ring and at its other end is acted upon by a Bowden wire or similar, and can be fixed with its free strap end on a prosthesis part via a fastening device.
The object of the invention is to improve the handling and function of such a bandage.
Starting from the bandage described above, this object is achieved, according to the invention, by the fact that the fastening device is formed by a strap connector having a flat lower part which is adapted to the strap width and on which said strap end bears, which on its upper side is covered by a likewise flat upper part onto which a clamp slide is pushed which also engages under the lower part and firmly presses the lower part and upper part together with the strap end lying between them, the strap connector having a clamp-free cable passage and a bracket for securing the strap connector to a prosthesis part.
It is expedient if the ring for securing the cable has at least one radial bore which has, on the ring inner side, a recess of greater diameter into which there engages a sleeve screwed onto the cable end.
Further features of the invention are the subject of the subclaims and are explained in greater detail, together with further advantages of the invention, using illustrative embodiments.